Final Fantsy VII : Axis Alpha
by V-Dart25
Summary: Sephiroth is back yet again and all heroes except for Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa are dead.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. I ask that you give me your honest opinion about the story and if you have any tips on writing, please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Thank You.**

_**~It's been seven years since the death of Aerith~**_

_**Prologue**_

The tremendous shaking of the Highwind had knocked Tifa to the floor, lying on her stomach. The entire ship was set alight – plummeting from the sky. Still on the floor, she looked up to see the horrifying sight of Cid being impaled by the sword of Sephiroth who was then flung off the blade into the wall across the room, landing near the corpses of Barrett, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Tifa sobbed in terror. Sephiroth turned his attention to Yuffie who sat backed into a corner and wailing – tears soaking her face. As he drew nearer she reached for her weapon that lied next to her. Immediately Sephiroth dashed his blade through her moving hand and into the floor. Yuffie let out a scream. Tifa could not see what was happening as to the fire in her way growing so high. She could only hear the loud wailing of the poor ninja. The next thing Tifa saw was a large splash of blood that came with a morbid squeal. Tifa, now wailing herself, sat up and backed into the wall behind her.

She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. She sat there for a few seconds before taking another glance up. When she did she saw a dark figure slowly making his way through the flames. Sephiroth stepped out of the inferno and made his way to Tifa, smiling maliciously. She turned pale. He loomed over her as he slowly raised his blade to swing horizontally.

Tifa hid her face in her arms.

There was a loud banging in the ceiling above them. Sephiroth stopped short as a gaping hole was torn away from the roof. Through the hole were the faces of Vincent and Cloud. Vincent jumped down first as Sephiroth swung his blade at him. Vincent grabbed it with his left arm before it hit him. Cloud jumped next. Vincent pulled out his Cerberus and stuck it point blank to the forehead of his opponent. Sephiroth immediately leap backwards causing him to miss the shot.

"Cloud!" Cried Tifa.

He turned and saw her – her face drenched in tears. "Tifa!"

Cloud started to move to Tifa but turned toward Vincent and Sephiroth. Not looking at Tifa he said, "Stay there."

Cloud leapt in with his sword drawn and made a swing in vain towards Sephiroth. He raised his sword to block it. Vincent mad his way behind him and jumped forward to thrash his golden claw at him. Sephiroth jumped high and landed behind cloud. Vincent ran up beside cloud. Tifa stood back. "Go." said Vincent- not taking his eyes away from Sephiroth. Cloud looked back towards Vincent. "And take Tifa." Cloud nodded and obeyed. He ran as fast as he could back to Tifa who still was sitting on the floor. He picked her up and started to carry her to the rear exit. Sephiroth saw what was happening and started to run after the two.

Vincent threw the palm of his left hand into Sephiroth's face knocking him down. Cloud and Tifa continued running down the rear corridor. Pipes were bursting, walls were falling in as cloud struggled to keep a good grip on Tifa and run at the same time.

"Wait! What about Vincent!?" She cried.

Cloud ignored her.

"Cloud! We need to help Vincent!" She was jerking on his shoulder when she said this.

"Tifa…" Cloud began. "It'll all be alright."

Cloud knew he didn't answer Tifa's plea to return for he too did not want to think what would happen to Vincent. _I'm sorry._ He thought to himself_._

Cloud finally made it to the rear exit with Tifa. He stood her up and wrapped one arm around her and with the other hand he banged on the door until it opened. When it did, the entire ship flooded with outside wind, blowing everything around.

"Jump!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa did as was told and jumped, Cloud jumping next.

"So I finally am able to fight the former turk, Vincent." Sephiroth walked slowly towards Vincent. He stopped walking and chuckled maliciously. "Well I suppose you'll go just as easy as you went the first time." Vincent poised himself as if to leap forward. Sephiroth chuckled again and continued. "And I see that you have given up all your hopes of Lucrecia to defend your friends." - Another chuckle and demented smile. "How admirable." After hearing this, Vincent sprinted forward and lunged his gauntlet at Sephiroths face. The one winged angel grabbed his arm before contact and threw him aside, causing him to be slammed into a wall.

The Highwind was reaching contact with the ground. Sephiroth knew this and headed the exact path of Cloud and Tifa, leaving Vincent on the ground behind. He immediately stood up and pursued the demented swordsman. It became more and more difficult to run as to the tilting of the ship. The corridor was long. Vincent sprinted as fast as he could after Sephiroth but he just seemed to fast. As the ship tilted more vertically they began to climb to the exit.

Sephiroth's face brightened as he reached above for the ledge of the door. He grasped it and began to pull himself up. But as he did, a sharp terrible pain came to his leg. He looked down to see the fingers of Vincent's gauntlet jabbed into the flesh of his legs. Vincent arm turned red. He tried to jab his sword back down at the merciless pursuer. Vincent easily dodged and jerked down as hard as he could with his hand. Sephiroth fell screaming into the massive inferno. Vincent made his way out of the airship and leapt.

Tifa was screaming into Clouds chest as they plummeted from the sky. Behind them the airship finally hit the earth and erupted into a violent fountain of fire and shrapnel. Behind them a wispy red ghost like figure chased them as they fell. It came and enveloped the two and began to fly safely towards the ground.

When they reached the earth, Vincent re-materialized back into himself and looked across the land at the distant wreckage. Tifa was still crying on Cloud, her sobbing now very loud. A few tears came to the eyes of cloud as well as he placed his hands around Tifa and held her close to him.

Their friends were dead. It made no difference to Cloud, Tifa, nor Vincent, that Sephiroth was defeated, for their loss was much greater than their victory…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. I ask that you give me your honest opinion about the story and if you have any tips on writing, please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Thank You.**

_**~It's been seven years since the death of Aerith~**_

_**Prologue**_

The tremendous shaking of the Highwind had knocked Tifa to the floor, lying on her stomach. The entire ship was set alight – plummeting from the sky. Still on the floor, she looked up to see the horrifying sight of Cid being impaled by the sword of Sephiroth who was then flung off the blade into the wall across the room, landing near the corpses of Barrett, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Tifa sobbed in terror. Sephiroth turned his attention to Yuffie who sat backed into a corner and wailing – tears soaking her face. As he drew nearer she reached for her weapon that lied next to her. Immediately Sephiroth dashed his blade through her moving hand and into the floor. Yuffie let out a scream. Tifa could not see what was happening as to the fire in her way growing so high. She could only hear the loud wailing of the poor ninja. The next thing Tifa saw was a large splash of blood that came with a morbid squeal. Tifa, now wailing herself, sat up and backed into the wall behind her.

She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. She sat there for a few seconds before taking another glance up. When she did she saw a dark figure slowly making his way through the flames. Sephiroth stepped out of the inferno and made his way to Tifa, smiling maliciously. She turned pale. He loomed over her as he slowly raised his blade to swing horizontally.

Tifa hid her face in her arms.

There was a loud banging in the ceiling above them. Sephiroth stopped short as a gaping hole was torn away from the roof. Through the hole were the faces of Vincent and Cloud. Vincent jumped down first as Sephiroth swung his blade at him. Vincent grabbed it with his left arm before it hit him. Cloud jumped next. Vincent pulled out his Cerberus and stuck it point blank to the forehead of his opponent. Sephiroth immediately leap backwards causing him to miss the shot.

"Cloud!" Cried Tifa.

He turned and saw her – her face drenched in tears. "Tifa!"

Cloud started to move to Tifa but turned toward Vincent and Sephiroth. Not looking at Tifa he said, "Stay there."

Cloud leapt in with his sword drawn and made a swing in vain towards Sephiroth. He raised his sword to block it. Vincent mad his way behind him and jumped forward to thrash his golden claw at him. Sephiroth jumped high and landed behind cloud. Vincent ran up beside cloud. Tifa stood back. "Go." said Vincent- not taking his eyes away from Sephiroth. Cloud looked back towards Vincent. "And take Tifa." Cloud nodded and obeyed. He ran as fast as he could back to Tifa who still was sitting on the floor. He picked her up and started to carry her to the rear exit. Sephiroth saw what was happening and started to run after the two.

Vincent threw the palm of his left hand into Sephiroth's face knocking him down. Cloud and Tifa continued running down the rear corridor. Pipes were bursting, walls were falling in as cloud struggled to keep a good grip on Tifa and run at the same time.

"Wait! What about Vincent!?" She cried.

Cloud ignored her.

"Cloud! We need to help Vincent!" She was jerking on his shoulder when she said this.

"Tifa…" Cloud began. "It'll all be alright."

Cloud knew he didn't answer Tifa's plea to return for he too did not want to think what would happen to Vincent. _I'm sorry._ He thought to himself_._

Cloud finally made it to the rear exit with Tifa. He stood her up and wrapped one arm around her and with the other hand he banged on the door until it opened. When it did, the entire ship flooded with outside wind, blowing everything around.

"Jump!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa did as was told and jumped, Cloud jumping next.

"So I finally am able to fight the former turk, Vincent." Sephiroth walked slowly towards Vincent. He stopped walking and chuckled maliciously. "Well I suppose you'll go just as easy as you went the first time." Vincent poised himself as if to leap forward. Sephiroth chuckled again and continued. "And I see that you have given up all your hopes of Lucrecia to defend your friends." - Another chuckle and demented smile. "How admirable." After hearing this, Vincent sprinted forward and lunged his gauntlet at Sephiroths face. The one winged angel grabbed his arm before contact and threw him aside, causing him to be slammed into a wall.

The Highwind was reaching contact with the ground. Sephiroth knew this and headed the exact path of Cloud and Tifa, leaving Vincent on the ground behind. He immediately stood up and pursued the demented swordsman. It became more and more difficult to run as to the tilting of the ship. The corridor was long. Vincent sprinted as fast as he could after Sephiroth but he just seemed to fast. As the ship tilted more vertically they began to climb to the exit.

Sephiroth's face brightened as he reached above for the ledge of the door. He grasped it and began to pull himself up. But as he did, a sharp terrible pain came to his leg. He looked down to see the fingers of Vincent's gauntlet jabbed into the flesh of his legs. Vincent arm turned red. He tried to jab his sword back down at the merciless pursuer. Vincent easily dodged and jerked down as hard as he could with his hand. Sephiroth fell screaming into the massive inferno. Vincent made his way out of the airship and leapt.

Tifa was screaming into Clouds chest as they plummeted from the sky. Behind them the airship finally hit the earth and erupted into a violent fountain of fire and shrapnel. Behind them a wispy red ghost like figure chased them as they fell. It came and enveloped the two and began to fly safely towards the ground.

When they reached the earth, Vincent re-materialized back into himself and looked across the land at the distant wreckage. Tifa was still crying on Cloud, her sobbing now very loud. A few tears came to the eyes of cloud as well as he placed his hands around Tifa and held her close to him.

Their friends were dead. It made no difference to Cloud, Tifa, nor Vincent, that Sephiroth was defeated, for their loss was much greater than their victory…


End file.
